


What if..

by Wyatt



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyatt/pseuds/Wyatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Clint had been in the same car accident as his parents and didn't survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if..

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I couldn't help but write down. I kept it short.

"Lets get rich!" Clint said and smiled. "Yea? And what would you do with that much money?" Barney asked and grinned. "We could buy a nice house in a better neighbourhood." Clint suggested, "Maybe dad will stop drinking. We could be a family again." Clint looked at his older brother. The grin on said mans face had faded. "You don‘t think so?" Clint asked warily. "No, sounds good to me." Barney replied offering a thin smile, "Lets get rich."

It was only a couple of days later, that their father caused a car crash while drunk with their mother and Clint in it. All three of them died.

Barney never hated his father more. He didn‘t cry, but he wanted to, so badly. After a couple of days at the orphanage, Barney took off and joined a travelling circus which was in town about that time. Soon he couldn‘t stand the people there anymore either and leaved once again to start his life once again somewhere entirely else over. He became a full trained FBI Agent, got married to a beautiful woman and loving mother, who brought him three wonderful kids. And that's where he stayed.

Several years later, during the alien attack on Manhattan, he got to meet Ironman one of the Avengers, the heroes who were doing their best to save the world.

"I didn‘t need to be rescued. I was doing just fine." Barney snapped, he had a bad day already no sence in hurting his pride. "You couldn‘t just have thanked me, could you?" came the snarky response from Stark. Barney found the time to roll his eyes despite his awareness of Manhattan currently being under enemy attack. Stark at the other hand was already up in the air again, picking up where he had left off to save Barney from getting squashed to death from some flying yellow cab.

It wasn‘t till after the battle that they crossed paths again. Barney couldn‘t help the groan he let out upon the sight of the Avengers entering the restaurant. Stark‘s face broke into a grin, "Cab guy!" Barney ignored him, although only to cover up his surprise over Tony Stark actually remembering him, and instead let his gaze quickly wander over the other Avengers. What could they probably want here? His eyes widened slightly in realisation as it hit him. "Don‘t tell me you guys are seriously here to get shawarma." he said with a smug grin, which earned him death glares from everyone of them, even Captain America. "They evacuated the area. No one here to serve you." he explained to them. "That won‘t be a problem I‘m sure we can help ourselves." Stark replied and moved behind the counter. Black Widow followed to help him while the rest sat down at one of the tables.

If Stark hadn‘t surprised him enough already he also set a plate with shawarma in front of him, after bringing the others their food, and sat next to him with his own plate. Barney frowned at him. "So what‘s your name?" Stark asked ignoring Barney‘s puzzled look and taking a bit of his shawarma. Barney remained silent. Was Stark trying to make conversation? "Barney Barton" he eventually answered.

They really hit it off after a kind of rocky start. Tony had invited him over for after the tower would be fully repaired. Barney smiled to himself. Tony caught him and raised an eyebrow. "Nothing." Tony continued to look at him. "Just.. I think my brother would have liked you." he said feeling silly for thinking of that. "Past tense?" Tony asked. Barney‘s smiled faded, "Yea, he died a long time ago."  
"I‘m sorry." Tony offered.  
"No, it‘s okay. You‘re not the one who should be feeling sorry." Barney replied remembering the car crash.  
"Do you wanna tell me about him?"  
"You sure? I tend to ramble once I start."  
Tony only nodded. So Barney talked. He told Tony everything he could remember about Clint. Every little detail. He even told him how he expected Clint to be today hadn‘t he died in that car crash along with the rest of his family. Eventually Barney went silent.  
"I believe, I would have liked him too." Tony said after a moment.  
Barney looked up and smiled. "Definitively."  
The spoke some more. Tony told him some things about himself that the press didn‘t care publishing and Barney told him about his wife and kids.


End file.
